BuffyMon: Adventures in the Digital World
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: This is my first crossover. It is a story set in the Digital World but with characters from Buffy: the Vampire Slayer. I am dedicating this to my two best friends; kojiluvr and LacrymosaRules. Please enjoy and review. Rated T for violence and slight swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**BuffyMon: Adventures in the Digital World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_.

**Chapter One: Different Dimensions**

**_10am. Willows POV:_**

I gently push open to door of room 12B, my English class. I try to make as little noise as possible but I panic as everyone stares up at me and I drop the small pile of books that was stacked in my arms.

"Ms. Rosenberg, it's so nice of you to join us, seeing as this is your first time being late for my class I'm going to let you off with a warning." says Mrs. Sanford as I pick up my books and close the door.

I love English class and it's sad to think that I might no longer be one of Mrs. Sanford's favorite students.

"I'm very sorry, I promise that it won't happen again." As I said this I knew that I couldn't keep my promise, last night I had been patrolling with Buffy until 4am. I don't know how Buffy is able to do that every night and still come to school on time.

" Your apology is accepted, now please take your seat." I walk down the middle of the classroom, hoping that no-one will mention what happened, as usual I am wrong.

"What happened Willow, did a frog come into your dreams again?" giggles Cordelia Chase as I quickly walk past her and go to my seat. She is referring to a time in Kindergarten when I woke up screaming from a nightmare about frogs during nap time.

"Hey, Will, are you okay?" whispers Alexander "Xander" Harris, one of my best friends, i have known for most of my life, we even dated for a while but when he stole my Barbie I ended the relationship, having your boyfriend steal one of your most prized possessions is just too much for a five-year old girl to handle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just overslept." I say as I open my English book, I mindlessly turn to page 203, without looking at my book.

"Uh, Willow, I think you brought the wrong book to class, either that or you have a REALLY old edition." Says Buffy Summers as she stares at the book that I had just opened, Buffy was my other best friend, she was the Slayer, one girl in every generation who is chosen to fight the forces of evil and darkness.

I slowly looked down at my book hoping that Buffy was wrong, I didn't want to have to ask for permission to leave the classroom after I had just arrived.

The book that was on my desk was extremely strange, the pages were old-fasioned and brown and the book was written in large print, old English language.(When they used to add lots of E's to the end of their words)

When I closed the book and looked at the cover it looked the exact same as my English book.

"This is really weird, let's go to Giles about this after English." whispered Xander as he leaned closer to me to get a better look at the book.

"Mr. Harris, what on earth are you doing!" shouted Mrs. Sanford as she came to the back of the room and looked at Xander's desk.

"Sit on your seat properly!" she ordered. She was about to walk back to the top of the room when she noticed that my book was still unopened.

"Willow please open your book at page 203."

She waited at the end of my desk until I opened my book, I was hoping that the writing would be gone but as usual my wishes never came true.

Once I opened the book Mrs. Sanford began to walk away, I silently thanked the Gods as I began to get more relaxed in my chair. My relief was short lived.

Cordelia stood up and pointed at my book,"Mrs. Sanford, Willow is reading a book that she was hiding inside her English book!" Cordelia sounded really childish as she said this.

Mrs. Sanford angrily marched down to my desk to inspect my book.

"Cordelia what on earth are you talking about, this is an ordinary English book, you know, I'm sick of your behaviour today you, along with Xander and Willow have detention at lunch today, you are to report to Mr. Giles in the library at 2pm."

Detention, I was shocked, I've never gotten a detention before especially from Mrs. Sanford.

"Mrs. Please, there is no way that I am hanging out with those guys for a whole hour! The last time I went somewhere with them everyone's Halloween costumes came to life!" protested Cordelia as she slowly slid back into her seat.

"It's not hanging out Cordelia, it's detention!" said Buffy, I knew what she was trying to do , she was trying to get a detention as well so she could still hang out with Xander and me.

"You too, Ms. Summers, detention, 2pm!" said Mrs. Sanford as she handed out four detention sheets to Xander, Cordelia, Buffy and me.

_**2:20pm. Still Willows POV.**_

Buffy and I were quickly walking down the halls of Sunnydale High School, trying to get to the library as quickly as possible.

When we finally arrived we were greeted by Cordelia, "I can't believe it, first you're late for English and now you're late for detention, what has come over you Willow?"

Ignoring her comment I walked over to Xander and Giles who seemed to be having an argument about Werewolves.

"Hey, guys, is it okay if interrupt?" they agreed and after I finished explaining the book situation to Giles he replied by saying, "I see, that is very interesting, especially because you, Buffy, Xander and Cordelia were the only ones who could see it."

"True, hey, maybe you'll be able to see it" I said as I reached inside my schoolbag and pulled out the book.

After I handed it to Giles he went very quiet for a few minutes with a puzzled look on his face, he occasionally stopped reading to say things like "I see" or "Very well".

When he stopped reading he looked at me and said "This appears to be a children's book about a fantasy world, but the thing that interests me is that the characters are us and we seem to be paired with little creatures known as Digimon or Digital Monsters. If this is true and everything that happens in this book is real, then there is a possibility that we will travel to a different dimension!

"

For a while I didn't believe him but then I realized that I lived in Sunnydale and this kind of thing happens regularly.

"So is it demons?" asked Buffy as she walked over to us dragging Cordelia with her.

"Well it's hard to say, I'll search through my books and see if I can find out anything from them."

Giles closed the book and placed it on a nearby table, he was walking away when Cordelia gasped.

"It's glowing!" she exclaimed as we all turned around to face the book, it had opened up onto a page that had a black and white picture drawn on it

.

I stepped closer to try and see what the picture was but the light from the book was too bright for my eyes, it made them painful and sore so I quickly shut them.

_**Digital World; Day 1, Cordelia's POV.**_

I was in the library and suddenly this huge flash of light shot out off Willow's creepy book, I should've expected something like that, every time I go near those freaks something weird and scary happens to me.

After the light faded away I began to walk towards the exit of the library, there was no way I was spending another second with those freaks.

I pushed the door open, expecting to see the hallway of Sunnydale High School but it was gone!

Instead of the hallway we were on a beach, normally I would've been happy to be at a beach instead of school but seeing as it has something to do with Willow, I was very suspicious. I turned around to go back to the library but can you believe it that was gone too!

"Okay, where the hell are we?" I screamed, not really looking for an answer but I just wanted to show those losers that I was angry.

They were standing in front of me, Buffy, Giles, Xander and Willow, they all looked as confused as I was.

"Well Cordelia , we appear to be on a beach." says Giles as he began to start walking closer to me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I yell at him, it's bad enough being stuck on a beach with the weird kids from school, but it's even worse to be stuck with an old guy!

"Different dimensions." says Willow as she comes over to us and starts laughing, "It was real, we actually went inside the book. This is so awesome, ever since I was a little girl I always thought it would be really cool to travel inside a book and live the story and now it's actually happening!"

"Willow, run!" says Xander as he reaches out and trys to grab her hand, but it's too late for Willow to run because the giant, black dinosaur has already grabbed hold of her legs and now it's lifting her up into the air, bringing her closer towards its mouth, and while this is happening all I can do is scream!

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first crossover, please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**BuffyMon: Adventures in the Digital World**.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Digimon.( but if I did, I would... leave them exactly the way they are, they're perfect)**_

**Chapter 2: Sesame Street Reunion **

_**Digital World; Day 1, Buffy's POV: **_

"Willow!" I scream as the giant creature snatches her up into the air, and begins to squeeze her body.

"I have to save her" I think as I jump into the air, expecting to go at least five feet off of the ground but only managing a pathetic 70 centimetres.

I try it again, failing miserably.

I try punching the beast, with my Slayer strength it should cause the creature a fair amount of pain but it takes no notice.

After trying out a few more of my Slayer powers (Failing in all of them) I begin to realize that they're gone, in this new world I no longer have my powers, I'm just an ordinary human.

"Giles, we have to do something, I don't have my powers here, you're going to have to do a spell!" I scream angrily.

"Yes Buffy, I see that. I'd love to help but I can barely think over that horrible screaming noise." Giles was referring to Cordelia who had been screaming for about two minutes, Xander had tried to get to stop but then he realized that it was a distraction, the creature was to confused to do anything with Willow.

I was racking my brains, trying to think of what to do when suddenly, I heard a shout in the distance, "Never fear, Agumon's here!"

I looked towards where the voice was coming from and I saw an orange dinosaur like creature running towards the bigger, black dinosaur. "I'll save you Xander, that Dark Tyrannomon is just a big bully."

I was really confused, how did that creature know Xander's name and why was he helping us, I was going to run over and grab Xander to save him from danger but suddenly five other creatures appeared. Among them was a red and white bird, a white cat, a yellow fox, a green silk worm and a bluish- white monster with a yellow horn on top of its head.

All of the creatures came together and started to shout and the black dinosaur, if the orange dinosaur is correct then its name is Dark Tyrannomon.

The yellow fox, shouted out "Diamond Storm" and suddenly razor sharp shards appeared from her hands and she shot them at Dark Tyrannomon.

One by one the creature's attacks began to come into action.

The worm yelled "Silk Thread" and a thick thread shot around DarkTyrannomon.

The horned monster yelled " Blue Blaster" and a blue fire shot out of its mouth.

The red and white bird yelled "Feather Strike" and it pulled the feather out of its head and threw it like a boomerang.

The white cat yelled "Lightning Paw" as it jumped up into the air and punched DarkTyrannomon's hand, causing him to lose his grip on Willow and send her spiralling towards the ground.

The red and white bird flew over to catch her before she hit the ground. "I'll protect you Willow" it promised as it gently rested her on the sand and began to search her for wounds.

After all of the attacks it had taken DarkTyrannomon was very injured but it was still standing and was now getting ready to shout its own attack but finally the orange dinosaur shout it's attack, "Hold it right there, you never took my attack, well here it comes, Pepper Breath!" an orange ball of flames shot out of its mouth and went straight towards Dark Tyrannomon's open mouth!

The creature was defeated, it slowly fell backwards into the sea, because of its colossal weight it created a massive splash.

It took us all a couple of seconds to realize and accept what had happened, Cordelia was the one to break the silence. "Is this some kind of Sesame Street reunion?" she was referring to the other creatures who were congratulating each other down near the sea.

"What is Sesame Street Cordelia?" asked the white cat as it walked up to Cordelia and reached out its arms as if it was looking to be lifted up into her arms.

"How did you know my name?" screamed Cordelia as she backed away, frightened.

"Is something wrong over here Gatomon?" asked the fox who had now joined the cat known as Gatomon.

Xander, seeing Cordelia start to run, grabbed her and dragged her over to Gatomon. "You guys start talking, I'm going to find that Agumon guy." He said as he walked towards the orange creature.

"This is getting really weird" I thought as I began to walk over to the fox hoping to get some answers.

"Buffy, I still can't believe you finally arrived." said the fox as it hugged me tightly, I hugged it back, just to be polite.

"Ok, I hope this doesn't sound as rude as I think it will, but who are you? What are you? And where are we?" I said, looking annoyed.

"Oh, I see, we were told this would happen, ok people, gather round, my fellow Digimon and I need to do some explaining." It yelled as it motioned for everyone to gather around in a circle. I went over to Giles and helped him carry Willow over, her leg was bleeding and swollen.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." She said as got comfortable in the sand with the red and white bird, she then introduced us to it. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my Digimon partner Hawkmon." I was still confused on what a Digimon was but I was still polite towards it, Giles on the other hand liked it a lot, I think it was only because Hawkmon had an English accent.

I found a space in the circle next to Cordelia and Gatomon, they were having a conversation about cute boys that they wanted to date. I was really surprised that Cordelia was being friendly with Gatomon I guessed it was because they were each other's partners, like Willow and Hawkmon.

I began to wonder who my partner was when I looked around at everyone else happily chatting with theirs.

Xander was laughing with Agumon, Willow was cuddling with Hawkmon and Giles was talking with his TWO partners which were the worm and the horned guy, he called them Wormmon and Gabumon .

When I realized that my partner was the fox, I jumped out of the sand and ran towards it. It was walking around the circle instructing the Digimon to tell their partners about their past.

"Hey, partner." I said as I tapped it on the shoulder and invited it come over and sit with me.

It happily agreed to my invitation and walked over to the spot where I had just been sitting.

"You know, I still haven't answered your earlier questions, do you still want to know?" it asked as it sat down on my lap, it was about the same height as me but it was surprisingly light.

"I'd love to know!" I said as I looked up to see Xander place a stack of wood in the middle of the circle while Agumon conjured flames from his mouth, they had created a fire!

"Well my name is Renamon, I'm a Digimon and you're in the Digital World." She then procedded to tell me story of her past and about how she had grown up learning all about me and how she had been trained to protect me and be my best friend. At the end of her conversation she handed me a small red device which she called a Digivice and explained to me that it would help me in my adventures here in the Digital World. I looked around and saw that my friends had gotten one too, Willow had a light green coloured one, Giles had a black one, Cordelia a pink one and Xander had a blue one.

"You know, I think I'm going to like it here." I said to Renamon as we continued our conversation late into the night until eventually we stopped talking and started sleeping.

_**What did you think? Sorry for lack of cliffhanger but I wanted the ending of this chapter to be happy instead of sad and scary like the last one. You can expect the next chapter to be up within the next two days. Please review :)**_


End file.
